Star Wars: Rise of the Neo Sith Empire (Trailer)
by 117Jorn
Summary: Trailer for upcoming fic. One who walks to close to the light shall blind themselves, while those who travels through Darkness will loose their path, and become lost. To truly understand the Force, one must travel the middle path. Now a New Sith Lord has risen, one who follows this path, as he seeks to redeem the name of the Sith, from villian's to hero's. Hail the Neo Sith Empire!


**The following PREVIEW has been approved for **

**ALL AUDIANCE **

**By the Fanfiction Association of America, Inc.**

* * *

**Unknown Regions**

* * *

**BGM: 'Aboard the Star Forge' KOTOR I Soundtrack**

Deep within the unknown void of space, deep underneath the surface of an unknown world, an ancient force lies in wait.

_"Peace is a lie, there is only Passion."_

Deep underground, was a massive cavern supported by massive pillars. Within the cavern were numerous objects, lying erect side by side in perfectly aligned columns. There were hundreds, thousands even of them.

_"Through Passion, I gain strength."_

Upon a closer look, each object appeared to be a slab of frozen carbonite, and within each one was the unmistakable form of men in armor, of various types as well. Each of them standing at attention.

_"Through Strength, I gain power."_

Near the end of the massive cavern, lied a massive statue of a robed figure, wielding a stone lightsaber in its hand. Behind it was a large red flag with a black emblem of a strange structure.

_"Through Power, I gain Victory."_

In front of the statue, was one more Carbonite figure. However this one's armor differed from the rest. Wearing robes mixed with armor, and a mask over his face. Sitting next to the figure was a small podium, which had a pair of Lightsabers sitting on it.

_"Through Victory, my chains are Broken."_

Suddenly however, the figure began to glow bright red, the frozen carbonite melting away as he began to move. A minute later, and the last of the Carbonite had melted away, and the figure fell down to the floor to his knees, breathing heavily. After a few moments though, he slowly stood back to his feet.

He was wearing a full body-suit that was crafted in a black quilted material, along with black and grey colored pectoral armor. He had black gloved hands, and adorn on his head was a form-fitting helmet that covered the entire head, with a face-plate resembling a Ubese Bounty Hunter Mask, with a Mandalorian-style T-bar visor, and had an outwards slanting metal plate attached that protects the rear and sides of the neck. Whatever leg protection was utilized remains hidden by the ragged, floor-length combat skirt. Beneath the plates and combat skirt, the wearer was clad in a skin-tight black bodysuit made of what appeared to be leather. And finishing off the look, was a black hooded cape which currently had the hood down.

_"The Force shall set me free."_

**BGM: 'The Duel Begins' Star Wars Episode I: Phantom Menace Soundtrack**

The figure's hands twitched, as the two lightsabers on the pedestal flung into his hands. He rose them up, and ignited the blades, and with a Snap-hiss they ignited, revealing their black cores, red glowing blades.

_"That was the old Sith Code. One followed by the Sith for many millenium. However, much like the Jedi Code, it has become obsolete over the years. Strength, Power, and Victory are important, but so are emotions, knowledge, and serenity. What the Sith and Jedi do not understand… is that the Dark and Light sides are one in the same."_

The figure glanced to the side, where a small terminal was stationed at. He approached the terminal, and began hitting a series of commands into it.

_"A Sith is just as capable of good as a Jedi is of evil. For if one walks too far towards the light, they will blind themselves. Yet if one travels through the darkness to deep, they will lose their path, and become lost. The true secret to understanding the force is to walk the middle path, to understand both the light and dark."_

The figure paused his work, as he looked at the last command which displayed the controls to the Carbonite process. A moment passed before he hit the 'Enter' key. He turned back towards the columns of men and women, frozen in Carbonite, as one by one each one began to glow red, the Carbonite melting away as their occupants were freed after thousands of years.

_"Years ago, myself and my first apprentice attempted to follow such a path. And to do so, we used the name of the Sith to create a new army… but my Apprentice lost his way in the Darkness, and so much progress was lost."_

The figure then reached up for his helmet, pulling down his hood in the process, and pulled it off. Revealing the man to be young, in his early twenties at best, with short spiky black hair, and crimson red eyes with a mystifying glow to them.

_"But you… Jaden Takeo… My Apprentice… you may be able to succeed where I had failed. You have the power to save the galaxy through the Sith. To transform the Sith Empire into a force for good, rather than evil. To turn them from conquers to liberators, from those who are feared, to those who are respected. Those who were once loyal to me shall remain loyal to you in the times to come, I can promise you that. There is much in the future in store for you, my Apprentice, but I know you are ready for this… now rise, as not just a Sith Lord… but as… Darth… Saren."_

Jaden Takeo, also known as Darth Saren, smiled as he watched the men and women awaken from Carbonite slumber "Yes… Master Revan." He said, "I will not let you down."

* * *

**STAR WARS: RISE OF THE NEO SITH EMPIRE**

**Coming Soon...**


End file.
